Rarity
Rarity is a fat and greedy unicorn pony in PONY.MOV. She is a fashion designer who cares about the money she makes (judging by her cutie mark). Biography APPLE.MOV She appeared telling everyone that Applejack was eating every apple in the barrel. She and the others went to she if she was all right after she went out cold. DRESS.MOV Discord was out destroying Ponyville and Twilight Sparkle (who failed to ask Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash for help) went over to her place to ask her to help find the Elements of Harmony. Rarity (different voice, fatter, and greedier) lied to Twilight by saying she can't because she's entertaining family. When Twilight looked through the mail slot she saw that she has over 30 illegal Mexican immigrants making her dresses. Rarity told Twilight that everything she does (by whipping them and showing them posters that say "RARITY IS WATCHING YOU") is a silly family game. Rarity thinks she's very nice and beautiful even though she broke Paco's fingers and spit in a glass for a Mexican teenaged girl for her to drink. Unfortuanatly, the slaves turned against her and are currently beating her up. SWAG.MOV When Rarity was still being held captive, the slaves pulled out all of her hair, ripped her tail off, and they wrote the word, "PERRA" on her chest. She was able to escape them while they were asleep. Opposites * In MLP: FiM, she is voiced by a female (Tabitha St. Germain). In PONY.MOV, she is voiced by a male (Arin Hanson). *In MLP: FiM, her cutie mark consists three diamonds. In PONY.MOV, her cutie mark consists three dollar signs. *In MLP: FiM, she is generous. In PONY.MOV, she is greedy. *In MLP: FiM, she is thin. In PONY.MOV, she is fat. (She was thin in APPLE.MOV though.) *In MLP: FiM, she is beautiful. In PONY.MOV, she is disgusting. *In MLP: FiM, she's nice. In PONY.MOV, she's rude. *In MLP: FiM, she makes dresses by herself. In PONY.MOV, she uses slaves to make her dresses. *In MLP: FiM, she has a pet cat. In PONY.MOV, she has no pets at all. Trivia *At the Hotdiggedydemon panel at Equestria LA, Arin Hanson (her voice actor) reveals that the reason Rarity got fat is because she likes to eat a little cake. *Her difference between the first episode and her own episode is that her voice sounds more male and that she was thin. In her episode, she has a Girlish voice and a British accent (which sounds like Stewie Griffin from Family Guy and Pops from Regular Show) and was extremely fat. *When the series started, she only appeared in the first 2 episodes, besides being in a flashback in SHED.MOV and was mentioned in PARTY.MOV. *Most fans thought that she was dead, but there was proof that she wasn't: # In MAGIC.MOV, Twilight didn't say that she was dead. #There was proof on Paco's Twitter, by mentioning that she's still around. #Max Gilardi said that she's still alive at the Canterlot Gardens panel. *Out of the Seven Deadly Sins, she represents "Greed", because her cutie mark says it all. *Most fans of PONY.MOV also call her, Slaverty. *In the beginning of SWAG.MOV, her hair is gone, but somehow it grew back. *It is shown in one of Paco's tweet that she has a cat just like in the show. Gallery thin rarity.PNG|A thin Rarity in her first appearence Twsheaddoor.png|Rarity and Twilight Rarity.mov.png|"Who do you think makes my dressess?" A2EHbeUCIAArNe7.jpg|Rarity's sweatshop is in ruins A4tU9 oCIAArQxf.jpeg|Sweetie Belle hugging Rarity A9URfwOCYAEeCTa.png Category:Characters Category:PONY.MOV Category:Characters in PONY.MOV Category:Antagonists Category:Elements of Harmony